nananinnomajofandomcom-20200213-history
Hikaru Suzuhara
Suzaku High School Supernatural Studies Club |previous affiliation= Ward 2 Public Junior High School |occupation= Student Witch |previous occupation= |club= Supernatural Studies Club |previous club= |team= |previous team= |base of operations= Supernatural Studies Club room |status= Active |relatives= Hotaru Suzuhara (Older Twin Brother) Unnamed MotherYamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 190, Page 12 |ability= Charm |previous ability= |affected spell= |manga debut= Chapter 188 (as "Hotaru") Chapter 190 (as himself) |anime debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= yes}} Hikaru Suzuhara (鈴原 光 Suzuhara Hikaru) is a new student and a witch of Rui's set, having obtained the Charm power. Appearance Hikaru is of a short stature, being shorter than Miyabi. He has light-colored hair that stands up, aside from a few strands from above his forehead. He has a slender frame and is noted for having a feminine face. While posing as his brother his hair goes down pointing in different directions, splitting above both of his eyes. As Hotaru, he wears the Suzaku High uniform, consisting of a long sleeve sweater, collared shirt and a plain tie. He also wears plaid pants, black shoes and socks, additionally wearing a jacket when arriving and leaving school. In junior high, he wore a jacket over a collared shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, preferring to keep his jacket open. He favors to keep his collared shirt untucked from his plain pants. His casual attire consists of dark-colored clothes, contrasting Hotaru's use of light-colored clothes. Personality Hikaru is first shown as a quiet and shy individual, being polite when introducing himself. He often has a curious and excited demeanor, and is easy going when he is in the club. However he is shown to have little modesty as he was quick to strip to prove that he is a guy. He has a brotherly loyalty for Hotaru, going as far as to assume his identity to make friends for him as he is hospitalized. History Plot Recovering the Lost Memories Arc A few days after the Entrance Ceremony, he unknowingly becomes a witch and was detected by Rui. By the door of the Supernatural Studies Club room "Hotaru" knocks, introducing himself and states that the Student Council introduced him to the club as a provisional member. As the girls notice his feminine features, he states that he gets that reaction often and quickly strips, proving to them that he is a guy. He asks if he should take his pants off as well, which Toranosuke suggest that he should as Miyabi refuses. Ryu stops them and apologizes to him, as he replies that it is fine, since he is often mistaken for a girl due to his feminine features. Ryu notes that he is looking for a club to join and that he would have fun in their club that day, which he thanks him. Miyabi then begins to lecture him about the paranormal, starting with the pyramids. By the end of the day, he is asked if he enjoyed it, which he cheerful replies that he did. He is asked to consider joining their club, which he does. Before he leaves, Ryu stops him to kiss him, however he glares at him, stopping him. He apologizes, stating that he tripped, which he quickly smiles and leaves. Yamada-Kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 188, Page 5-13 After school he heads home, unknowingly being followed by Ryu. While walking he bumps into a thug, lightly apologizing to him. The thug calls him, acting as if the bump had really dislocated his shoulder. He questions them as he bumped into him, stating that it was not his fault and asks why they are accusing him. As they are about to beat him up, Ryu arrives to try and stop them, as they change their attention to him. However he quickly defeats the thugs with a few powerful kicks. Afterwards he goes to him, stating that he did not know he was being followed and threatens him not to mention this to anyone.Yamada-Kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 188, Page 14-20 The next day, Hikaru and the others help clean up around the campus. When Miyabi mentions that Shinichi had called Ryu to show him something he absolutely, he adds that it is tough for him as well.Yamada-Kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 225, Page 1-2 Abilities Charm (虜''Toriko''): Hikaru is able to make others become infatuated to him by kissing. Hand-to-Hand Combat: Despite his initial appearance, he has shown remarkable fighting skills, being able to defeat three thugs by himself. Trivia *Hikaru along with Hotaru placed 6th on the character popularity poll in 2016. Titles Reference Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Witches Category:Students Category:First-Year Students Category:Article stubs